El club de los viernes
by Katescape
Summary: Eran los mejores amigos que podría haber conocido y todo había surgido de una -no tan- casualidad. Se reunían todos los viernes, sin falta. Ahora, con la guerra, no va a ser menos.


**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Tan solo Wayne, Quinn y la personalidad de Fay son mías. No permito coger a mis niños sin mi permiso.

**Nota inicial:** Estos personajes ya salen en mi long-fic "Sobrevivir", que tiene como protagonistas a Fay y a Zac. Si queréis saber más de ellos, os recomiendo que vayáis por ahí, aunque ahora mismo está en hiatus. Pero ahí se contará muchísimo más al detalle esta historia (aunque podríamos considerar esto un AU). Espero que disfrutéis con Wayne, Quinn, Fay y mi querido Zac. Nos vemos más abajo.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**El club de los viernes**

* * *

_Running the world  
It's the time of our lives  
And baby we won't ever die  
'Cause we're the young we're alright_

**We are the young; McFLY**

* * *

_Camina con la mirada perdida y las manos llenas de sangre que no sabe si es suya o de alguien más. Si es ajena, piensa, es mejor que pertenezca a alguien del otro bando. A alguien malo. A algún mortífago o, con un poco de suerte, al que mató a su padre._

_A su alrededor, decenas de alumnos se afanan en recoger los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros y ayudar a los que están heridos. Quizás él debiera hacer lo mismo, pero está buscando a alguien. Busca una melena pelirroja bufada, mal peinada y voluminosa. No la ha visto en todo el tiempo que lleva ahí afuera —y ya se ha escondido y salido el sol. Es mucho tiempo— y se está empezando a preocupar. Ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de enfrentamientos y seguramente se haya asustado y escondido. Sí. Será eso._

* * *

Llevaban poco menos de un mes en el colegio y ya les habían puesto montañas de deberes. Quizás, en parte, él lo encontrase angustioso porque en pociones estaba todo el rato trazando planos distraídos de futuros inventos que intentaría en verano. Por suerte para él, Snape nunca le pillaba, toda su atención estaba centrada en la nueva celebridad del colegio: Harry Potter. Bueno, también es cierto que Zac siempre le encubría, muy a su pesar, cortándole de vez en cuando algún ingrediente para adelantarle. Le susurraba las directrices y volvía a su trabajo. Se le daba bien la asignatura, al contrario que encantamientos, y siempre que podía se intentaba lucir en ella. O eso decía. Wayne sabía que la razón era otra diferente, pero no le iba a discutir eso a su nuevo amigo.

—¡Hopkins! —se giró, apartándose un largo mechón de rizos negros de la cara para ver a un Zac ceñudo y con su libro de pociones. Nunca le llamaba por el nombre de pila, siempre por el apellido. Decía que daba distinción. Siendo sinceros, a él le daba igual—. Hay que hacer la redacción sobre las pociones somníferas para el lunes y, mirando los pasos, me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar. Hemos quedado con ella en los jardines ahora. Vamos.

—Queda todo el fin de semana. ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea. Su plan para la tarde del viernes no incluía a Snape, sino a su destornillador y una vieja radio en la que llevaba trabajando semanas. Pero algo en la mirada de su amigo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, esbozar una sonrisita y acceder—. De acuerdo. Vamos.

Anduvieron un poco más allá del lago hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, casi en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando se sentaron, esparciendo sus libros y pergaminos, todavía estaban solos y Zac empezó a gruñir incoherencias como aquellos tres primeros días de colegio, cuando conoció a "una chica de Gryffindor más molesta que un grano en el culo" —según sus propias palabras—. En el momento en que una niña morena bajita y escuálida se les acercó, con otra un poco más rechoncha y pelirroja a la zaga, Wayne sonrió mirando a Zac de reojo. Ahí estaba la razón por la que habían ido a ese claro un viernes por la tarde.

* * *

_Nadie le hace caso, nadie repara en su presencia y a él le da igual. Aprieta la mano alrededor de la astillada varita. Seguramente se la haya roto en un enfrentamiento, o puede que simplemente haya tropezado y caído. Zac le dice a menudo que es muy torpe, mientras ella se ríe y trata de defenderle diciéndole que es un parámetro común de los hijos de muggles. Aunque la madre de él sea bruja. Parece dar igual. Es algo que tienen en común y ya está._

_Ve una melena pelirroja corriendo hacia el puente y se le iluminan los ojos. Ahí está. Ahí la tiene. Intenta correr tras ella, pero nota cómo una de las piernas le falla y la otra le arde de dolor cuando intenta realizar ejercicio físico. Cuando baja la mirada para ver si tiene algo roto, se encuentra con el pantalón del uniforme totalmente destrozado y la sangre manando de una herida fresca en la rodilla derecha. Joder, no sabe qué ha hecho, pero está hecho un Cristo. Aunque eso no es lo que importa en ese momento._

_Pone las manos a modo de bocina y trata desesperadamente de llamarla. Que le escuche, por favor, que le escuche y puedan irse de ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado._

* * *

Las chicas se sentaron como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo y la morena echó una mirada de suficiencia a Zac, acompañada de una sonrisita. Sí, aquella era la chica que le había ganado a quidditch y le había dejado a la altura del barro. Un bufido por parte de su amigo le confirmó lo que pensaba.

—Ya que nadie nos presenta —la chica morena lanzó una mirada cargada de significado a Zac—, nos tocará a nosotras. Yo soy Fay. Fay Dunbar. Mi amiga es Quinn Monroe. Estamos en Gryffindor, como…

—Harry Potter —finalizó Zac con los ojos en blanco. Fay se echó a reír.

—Juraría que estás enamorado de Potter.

—Yo juraría que tu nombre proviene de…

Pero Wayne no se pudo enterar de dónde provenía, porque la chica se abalanzó, horrorizada, a tapar la boca a su amigo, mientras Quinn y él se miraban divertidos. La chica pelirroja carraspeó, intentando mantenerse ajena a la pelea física que estaban llevando a cabo a su lado y se acercó al moreno.

—¿Vosotros cómo os llamáis?

Su voz era dulce y fina, casi como un susurro. Wayne sonrió. Aun no habían casi hablado y ya le caía bien. Parecía muy diferente a Fay, más tímida e introvertida. Más como él.

—Yo soy Wayne Hopkins y él es Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff. Estamos en primero, como vosotras. —Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Quinn hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

—Ah, sí, Zac… He oído hablar mucho de ti…

—Normal. Los Smith somos muy admirados en el mundo mágico. —El Hufflepuff se había levantado, dejando a Fay tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de risa, y había hinchado el pecho de puro orgullo. Le encantaba ser reconocido—. ¿Eres acaso prima de Nicodemus Monroe, el descubridor de los duendecillos de Cornualles? Mi madre es gran amiga suya, quizás te suene de eso. Suele hablar muy bien de mi familia —alardeó, componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo cierto es que no. Te conozco porque Fay no para de hablar de que te ganó en un 'uno contra uno' en quidditch —explicó Quinn, pensativa. La cara de Zac, en esos momentos, era todo un poema—, y no para de decir que eres un manta.

Wayne y Fay intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras la Gryffindor daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a un muy ofendido Zac, repitiendo constantemente: "Tranquilo, hombre, lo importante es participar".

* * *

_No le hace caso, no se para. Poco a poco, se ha ido acercando a ella, pasito a pasito. Nota cómo el nudo en la garganta pugna por hacerle llorar de desesperación. Entonces, ella se detiene y él puede alcanzarla. La coge de la muñeca y la chica se gira, asustada._

—_¿Quinn? —la cara de la pelirroja es un reflejo de la sorpresa primero y, luego, de la comprensión. _

_Aquella no es Quinn. Aquella no es la Gryffindor. Tiene una constitución más delgada y sus ojos azules son más claros que los de su novia. Le pone una mano en el hombro cuando habla y él casi puede seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos: "Pobrecito, está perdido"._

—_No, me llamo Ginny Weasley._

—_¿Dónde… dónde está Quinn Monroe? —la mandíbula de la chica se petrifica y respira hondo antes de contestar. Él se frota las manos, nervioso. Hace mucho que no tiene ese tic._

—_Eres Wayne, ¿verdad? ¿Su novio?_

—_¿DÓNDE? —No pretendía ser tan brusco, pero su reacción no parece tampoco sorprender a Ginny, que ladea la cabeza. Wayne casi puede decir que está nerviosa._

—_Murió este verano. La asesinaron en una calle de Dublín. Fuiste al funeral con Fay y Zac, ¿no te acuerdas? —expone, con tono suave._

_La realidad le da una bofetada en la cara mientras camina unos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza mientras ella trata de calmarle. No. No. No. Aquello no es posible. Eso no es real._

* * *

Todavía con el morro torcido, Zac aceptó empezar a hacer la redacción de Snape con la ayuda de las Gryffindor. Al parecer, el hermano mayor de Fay era sanador y les había enseñado a ella y a su otro hermano mediano a hacer la mayoría de soluciones que estaban estudiando. Lo cierto es que tenía demasiada paciencia como para aguantar a su compañero Hufflepuff con todos los comentarios que iba haciendo, a modo de coletilla, a las instrucciones que la Gryffindor les iba dando. Tenía una palabra para cada ingrediente y murmuraba cosas incoherentes después de cada tiempo de cocción. Estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso a él y eso que no era el que estaba dando su tiempo a la docencia.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Smith? —preguntó finalmente, arrastrando las palabras.

—Esta "clase" apesta —se quejó, muy ufano. Fay enarcó las cejas.

—Ya tenéis algo en común —sonrió, agitando la varita y volviendo a sus explicaciones. Zac se encogió de hombros y miró a Wayne, susurrando: "Esta chica es muy rara".

Lo que su amigo no había percibido era que le había salido una rosada colita de cerdo del pantalón. Cuando Wayne y Quinn se percataron, no pudieron esconder una risita que se magnificó hasta que tuvieron que dejar las plumas encima del pergamino para agarrarse la tripa. Fay sonreía triunfalmente y Zac les miraba alternativamente, preguntándose qué estaba mal con ellos. Lo cierto es que, en cualquier otra situación, quizás se habría compadecido de la persona que fuese el objetivo de esa humillación, pero su amigo siempre iba demasiado de subidito y le gustaba ver que había alguien que sabía ponerlo en su lugar. Bien es cierto que con él nunca había demostrado esos aires de superioridad, pero Wayne creía que era porque, dentro de su rareza —"eres un maldito inventor muggle frustrado, Hopkins"— lo consideraba un igual, cosa que no pasaba con el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. No había encontrado a la horma de su zapato.

Hasta ahora.

Zac les mandó miradas a los tres y puso los ojos en blanco, sin haber decidido cuál era el motivo de esas risas tan estridentes. Con un bufido, exigió a Fay que siguiese con la explicación alegando que se iba a poner el sol y no pensaba malgastar tiempo de su adorado fin de semana en quedar con una perdedora como ella. La chica se secó unas lágrimas de risa que le rodaban por las mejillas mientras se componía y continuó con los pasos finales.

* * *

_No sabe cómo, pero de repente está caminando. Más deprisa que antes, con más urgencia. Echa la mano a su bolsillo y palpa un papelujo arrugado y sucio. Lo saca y lo estira con cuidado, notando cómo las astillas de la varita se le han clavado en la palma de la mano. Pero no duelen. No cuando sus ojos oscuros reconocen las letras que casi se han desgastado de tanto acariciarlas y llorar sobre ellas, impresas en el recorte de periódico._

"_Muere una bruja, hija de muggles, en Dublín_

_La joven, de dieciséis años, fue encontrada en una callejuela de la capital irlandesa. Quinn Monroe, que así se llamaba la víctima, parece haber sido objetivo de un ataque de mortífagos o seguidores de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, al igual que sus padres, encontrados en avanzado estado de descomposición en su propia casa. Las autoridades…"_

_Nota cómo el pecho le sube y le baja muy rápidamente y cierra los ojos, dejando que su agonía salga en forma líquida y salada de sí mismo. Y, entonces, aprieta el paso, dejando que sus ojos vaguen por los jardines chamuscados y los árboles cortados. No sabe lo que busca hasta que lo encuentra en un claro, encogido sobre algo y con los hombros subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su llanto. El pelo rubio está cubierto de sangre pero, por primera vez en su vida, parece no importarle._

* * *

—¡MALDITA DUNBAR, VOY A MATARTE!

La voz de Zac resonó por todos los jardines cuando, al ir a sentarse normal sobre la hierba, se encontró con el pastel. Wayne y Quinn se alejaron unos metros, rompiendo en carcajadas de nuevo, mientras Fay saludaba a su escaso público, como uno de esos magos muggles que hacen trucos baratos. Solo que ella no estaba jugando con sierras de plástico y conejos sacados de una chistera, sino con la imagen del Hufflepuff más creído del colegio.

—Venga, Smith, si te pega tanto… —se mofó ella.

—Quítamela ahora mismo o juro por Merlín que te convierto en vaca. —Amenazó, con los dientes apretados, su amigo.

—No sabes hacer eso.

—¡Cállate, Hopkins, o tú irás detrás!

—Si vas a convertir a Wayne en animal de granja, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí —le defendió Quinn, enarbolando la varita con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues tú serás la gallina!

—Oh, no, a ella no la tocas ni en todas las eras del hombre, Smith —se escandalizó Fay, también sacando la varita.

En un segundo, cuatro rayos de diferentes colores chocaron unos contra otros y se dispersaron, dando a los cuatro chicos que estaban alrededor de sus redacciones. Cuando la luz desapareció a Zac le adornaba la cara una bonita nariz de cerdo, a juego con la colita retorcida, Fay tenía la piel a manchas negras, Quinn, en lugar de su alborotada melena pelirroja, tenía plumas y Wayne se encontró con unos incisivos demasiado grandes y unas orejotas que le caían sobre la cara.

—Sois idiotas —sentenció Zac, gruñendo y acompañando la afirmación de un poco serio "oink oink" que arrancó más carcajadas de los animales de granja en que se habían convertido.

—Deberíamos ir a la enfermería —sugirió Fay, recogiendo todo en su mochila con la insignia de las Flechas de Appleby—. Aunque sospecho que nos van a quitar puntos para nuestras Casas.

—Pobre Granger —se rió Quinn, tapándose la boca—. Se va a estresar viendo cómo sus esfuerzos son en vano.

Empezaron a andar hacia el castillo —unos más contentos que otros, todo hay que decirlo—, hasta que Wayne vio cómo el grupo se iba a dispersar de camino a la enfermería. La sugerencia le salió sola.

—Deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo —los otros tres le miraron como si estuviese loco. Habían acabado metamorfoseados en su primer encuentro—. ¿Aquí? ¿Los viernes?

—Los viernes —Quinn sonrió y miró a Fay, que asintió.

—Sin falta. ¿Qué te parece, Smith? ¿Misma hora la semana que viene? —Zac la miró fastidiado y luego clavó sus ojos verdes en Wayne. Muy a su pesar, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro habían sellado un pacto que se prolongaría lo que les quedaba de vida. Sin falta.

* * *

_Se acerca con su paso calmado y le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo, haciendo esfuerzos para acuclillarse a su lado. Nota cómo las articulaciones se quejan a gritos, por lo que hace una mueca y siente la mano de Zac pasándose por su cintura, evitando que se caiga. Le mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Nunca le ha visto sufrir tanto. Ni siquiera cuando su padre volvió a casa, después de haber desaparecido seis años y haber dejado el peso de la familia en los hombros de su hijo de diez años. Ni cuando Hufflepuff perdió la Copa de Quidditch por un punto en favor de Gryffindor. Ni tampoco cuando se lesionó el codo con una bludger que le lanzó el jugador de Ravenclaw._

_En siete años, Wayne no le ha visto tan destrozado como en ese momento y se siente impotente y vacío por dentro._

—_Se ha ido, Wayne. Se ha… la he tenido que matar. Wayne, me hizo prometerle que si la iban a torturar, la mataría yo, y me ha pedido que la matase cuando la han cogido y… y lo he hecho. La he matado, joder, Wayne. La he matado._

_Es la primera vez en siete años que le llama por el nombre de pila. Mientras le sostiene con uno de sus fuertes brazos, el otro se afana por coger la mano de la chica morena que descansa con la mirada perdida tumbada en la hierba. Fay. Debajo de Zac está Fay dirigiéndole una última mirada al que fuese su mejor amigo en vida y el amor que nunca pudo tener en la muerte. El Hufflepuff esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello de Wayne y se desahoga. Duda que algún día pueda despejarse de semejante crimen que porta sobre sus hombros._

_Saca con cuidado el recorte del periódico que guardaba en su bolsillo y lo pone encima del pecho sin vida de Fay. No sabe por qué, pero de repente encuentra la situación muy graciosa y una risa nace en los pulmones y sale en forma de unas carcajadas que hielan la sangre de Zac. Levanta la vista y le mira descolocado y con tristeza. Quinn y Fay no son las únicas que le han dejado._

_Wayne le mira con una sonrisa que esbozó por primera vez en aquel mismo claro hace siete años._

—_Zac, Zac, ¡hoy es viernes!_

_Las carcajadas de su amigo se pierden en la nada en que se ha convertido Hogwarts, llevándose con ellas la poca cordura que le quedaba a Wayne Hopkins._

* * *

**Nota de autora:**_  
_

Wao, ha sido muy intenso y he sentido mucho cómo ha acabado todo. Ya os digo que no va a ser así (bueno, en parte. La mayoría sí) en "Sobrevivir". Os he hecho un spoileraco gordo, gordo, pero da igual. Solo lo sigue una persona, so...

Aclaro que Wayne es el cuarto Hufflepuff del año de Harry (Ernie, Zac, Justin... faltan dos y uno es Wayne) y Quinn y Fay son las cuarta y quinta Gryffindor del año de Hermione (Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, Fay y Quinn). Como digo en "Sobrevivir", JK dio el nombre de Fay para el quinto videojuego y yo le he puesto apariencia y personalidad. Quinn es original mía porque alguien más tenía que haber. Espero que os hayan gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a Ana (Kaochi) por animarme y emocionarse siempre tanto con estos cuatro. Quizás porque te recuerden a Jarcus y Hachel, te lo dedico. En parte, son también tus niños. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Espero entusiasmada vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer._  
_


End file.
